Uaos
Uaos is a mythic Force Entity and once believed to be a Jedi Master in the First Jedi Order. Millenia later a monastery named the Temple of Uaos was built in its honor. Biography The Old Republic Star Wars - Citadel of the First Temple of Uaos Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker arrived on Ocul where a conflict was brewing between the Oculi and a pirate band or so they thought. Anakin and Obi-Wan were overtaken by a storm of visions induced by the Temple and were out when a group of Ancient Force Sentinels overtook them and transported them to a shrine dedicated to Uaos. Spear of Gayx Uaos was revealed to have been in possession of Brayden Thart, making him his Avatar of Uaos, while at the same time also embuing Thart with the Force, enabling him to disarm Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker with ease. He then led them into the Citadel of the First, revealing to them that the only way to get off this planet is to help them retrieve a few artifacts. The two Jedi agree to do so, while secretly plotting to contact their own Jedi Order. Sphere of Valy Uaos acted fast, controlling Brayden Thart still to stop Anakin Skywalker from reaching the ships and his droids. He took Anakin under his wing to the Sphere of Valy that according to him was the only artifact that could save Obi-Wan Kenobi from perishing at the hands of the wounds inflicted by the Spear of Gayx. Anakin withstood the trial set forth by Uaos and Uaos abandoned Thart's body afterwards. When Anakin left with the Sphere, he met with Gayx and Valy in spirit form to discuss them finding the new Disciples of the First. Guard of Tatyx Uaos reappeared after Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi managed to beat an army of Tatyxian Guardians using the Natural Force of Ocul and the Spear of Gayx. Uaos then placed the title of Disciple of the First on Anakin and Obi-Wan, announcing they had but one more trial to complete within the Tower of Zenion before they can get off the planet. Tower of Zenion Uaos merged with Anakin Skywalker, making him his second Avatar of Uaos when Anakin and Obi-Wan engaged Zenion on the top of the Tower of Zenion. Mostly thanks to Uaos and the help of Gayx, Valy and Tatyx they managed to beat him and Uaos was present when Obi-Wan and Anakin were declared Disciple of the First and introduced into the Orda Benthu. He then released Anakin from his position as his Avatar. After Anakin and Obi-Wan leave the planet with Brayden Thart, the Panthon Ulta meet on the Tower again and discus the Prophecy of the Chosen One and due to his merging with Anakin Uaos agrees that they found the Chosen One, however the darkness that it brought and the people that would, he was unsure whether or the Dark Side could be stopped. Star Wars - Bria Tharen Star Wars - Bria Tharen: Chapter 1 Another one of his Avatars was revealed as the young Kage Kol Eka helped out a young smuggler named Bria Tharen and then returned to the of Uaos], revealing himself to be an Avatar bowing before the statue of Uaos.